


Remember the Days

by loserswin2



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-02
Updated: 2016-01-02
Packaged: 2018-05-11 05:47:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5616022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loserswin2/pseuds/loserswin2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When they finally get together, the one problem they encounter is what date they will use to celebrate their anniversary.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Remember the Days

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: It is your ship's first anniversary.

When they _finally_ get together, the one problem they encounter is what date they will use to celebrate their anniversary. Considering their history, they each have their own significant dates and they share some as well.

From their childhood, Erza remembers the date of when she first met him. He was her source of light in the darkness of that tower. Jellal, however, remembers the day he christened her Erza Scarlet.

They both remember the day when Erza is banished from the tower, marking the beginning of the eight year separation.

Then, there is the day of their reunion. But the fight, Simon's death, and Jellal's sacrifice mar the day for them.

They also remember the day when they were reunited in front of Nirvana. But what happens afterwards, Jellal's arrest, spoils that date as well.

Erza remembers the date of when she heard Jellal's voice, telling her to not give up. Jellal's recollection of that day brings back the memories of the one day that the guards had tortured him the most.

Jellal remembers the date of when he gets his memories back, because he's able to remember her and what they mean to each other.

He also remembers the date of when Ultear and Meredy break him out of prison, because it's also when he finds out that Fairy Tail was wiped out on Tenrou Island.

Erza remembers the date of when Bisca and Alzack tell her about Jellal's prison break, because she remembers the feeling of a part of heart coming back to life.

Jellal remembers the date of when he hears the news of Fairy Tail's safe return from Tenrou Island. His heart comes back to life, too.

They both remember the day of The Kiss. Jellal remembers because of him telling Erza about his fiancée. Erza remembers because he is an awful liar.

Ryuuzetsu Land is a day that still makes the both of them blush.

In the end, they decide to not pick any of those days and instead pick the day of when they become a couple. There's no use dwelling in the past.

It's time to move forward.


End file.
